My True Love
by YukiraChan
Summary: Sumarry: Hubungan Sasunaru mulai renggang karna Sasuke Berhianat dengan Sakura melupakan janji dan kata setia pada Naruto, Naruto di titipkan oleh orangtua nya di Manshion Uchiha, dan ada Uchiha Sulung yang menyukai Naruto karena mirip dengan nya, bagimana kehidupan Naruto kedepannya?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sasunaru/itanaru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Yukira_chan

Genere: Romance,Drama

Warning: Yaoi,BoyxBoy,Boys Love

My True Love

Chapter 1: Me

 _Sumarry: Hubungan Sassuke dan Naruto mulai renggang karna Sasuke Berhianat dengan Sakura melupakan janji dan kata setia pada Naruto, Naruto di titipkan oleh orangtua nya di Manshion Uchiha, dan ada Uchiha Sulung yang gila karena di tinggal kekasihnya dan menyukai Naruto karena mirip dengan nya, bagimana kehidupan Naruto kedepannya?_

 _Di sekolah Naruto KIHS Konoha Internasional High School hubungan sesama jenis sudah tak asing atau hal tabu karena negara juga melegalkan hubungan slasher atau sesama jenis_

Pagi yang hangat di sebuah Manshion Namikaze dan suara ribut-ribut dari Manshion megah ini siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Kaa-san yang sedang membangunkan putra nya Namikaze Naruto yang sangat susah dibangunkan

"Naruto, ayo cepat bangun mandi lalu turun kita sarapan" Teriak sang Kaa-san

"Hmm, iya Kaa-san lima menit lagi Naru masih ngantuk"Ucap Naruto

"Tidak, ada lima menit lagi Naruto turun atau Kaa-san buang semua ramen mu dan tidak ada ramen untuk satu bulan ini"

Mendengar kata ramen di buang dan tidak ada satu bulan ramen Naruto pun langsung membuka mata nya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk turun ke bawah. Tidak ada ramen satu bulan baginya seperti satu tahun dan lag ramen makanan kesukaan nya pasti dia tidak akan semangat menjalani hari-harinya tanpa ramen.

"Ohayo Kaa-san"

"Ohayou Naru-chan akhirnya kamu bangun juga, ayo cepat sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah"

"Hehe, iya Kaa-san tapi ramen ku jangan di buang dan yang untuk satu bulan persedian ramen untuk satu bulan ini ada kan Kaa-san"

"Iya,iya sekarang ayo cepat duduk lalu makan"

"Ohayo Tou-san" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil nasi dan lauk di meja makan

"Ohayou,juga Naruto" ucap sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato sambil meminum kopinya

"Naru, ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan padamu"

"Ya, ada apa Tou-san?"

"Untuk beberapa bulan kamu akan tinggal di rumah teman dekat kami"

"Eh, ada apa memang nya Tou-san mau kemana?"

"Kami ada urusan bisnis Naru perusahaan Tou-san mu di Amerika hampir mengalami kebangkrutan jadi kami harus ke sana secepatnya untuk mengatasinya" ucap sang ibu Namikaze Kushina

"Amerika, kalau begitu aku ikut saja ya Tou-san Kaa-san"

"Tidak bisa Naru kau kan harus sekolah bukan, dan tenang saja kau akan tinggal di rumah rekan dekat Tou-san?" kini giliran ang kepala keluarga yang mnjawab

"Iya, sih walaupun Naru di titipkan Naru pasti akan kesepian karena tidak ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san" ucapnya sedih

"Sudalah Naru jangan sedih kami berdua akan sering menghubungi mu ya kan Anata" ucap Kushina

"Ya Kaa-an mu benar Naru lagipula kau kan sudah dewasa"

"Memangnya Naru akan tinggal di mana Tou-san Kaa-san"

"Keluarga Uchiha" jawab mereka serempak

"Oh, Uchiha ya"

10%

20%

40%

80%

100%

Loading Complete

"Hah, keluarga Uchiha apa kalian bercanda?" teriaknya

"Jangan, teriak-teriak Naru dan benar memangnya kenapa bukan Uchiha Bungsu yang namanya Sasuke itu pacarmu kan" goda Kushina

"A.a.a i-itu y-ya" Ucapnya terbata sambil blushing

"Kya, kau blushing dattebane putraku sudah besar" Ucap sang Kaa-san

Sedangkan sang kepala hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap sang istri yang fujoshi akut dan anaknya yang blushing.

"Apaan, sih Kaa-san, sudah ya Naru berangkat dulu sudah hampir telat, Jaa ne Kaa-san Tou-san" ucapnya sambil berlari keluar Manshion Namikaze

"Ya hati hati Naru" ucap mereka berdua

" , hosh untung jarak rumah tidak terlaru jauh ke sekolah kalau tidak sudah asti aku terlambat" batinya

"Ohayo, semua" teriak Naruto setelah sampai di kelasnya

"Ohayo, Naru-chan" ucap Ino

"O-oh-ohayo Na-Nar-Ut-o-kun" Balas Hinata

"Mendkousai, Ohayou Naru" Ucap shikamaru sambi menguap

"Hn, dobe"

Twich

"Oy, apa maksudmu Teme"bentak Naruto

KRING~KRING

Bel sekolah berbunyi "Ohayo, semua duduk di tempat masing-masing terutama kau Naruto dan buka buku Matematika Hal 162" ucap Kakasih sensei

"Haik, Kakasih-sensei" ucap mereka serempak

Detik-detik dan jam pun berlalu kini saatnya jam pulang sekolah

"Dobe, ayo kita pulang" ajak Saskue

"Ayo" tarik Naruto

"Naruto" teriak orang didepan

"Kaa-san Tou-san sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya bingung

"Tentu saja menjemputmu Naru" Ucap sang Tou-san

"Menjemput" batin Narto

"Ayo cepat masuk mobil" ucap kembali sang Tou-san

"Haik tunggu sebentar" jawabnya

"Teme, kau pulang sendiri ya Kaa-san dan Tou-san menjemputku"

"Hn"

Maaf kalau ceritanya masih pendek Minna-san dan maaf juga biala ada salah pengetikan atau bahasa mohon Review nya Minna saya Author baru di sini ^.^

Arigato Gozaimazu, tunggu next chapter nya Minna^_^

Mohon Pengertianya bila saya ada kesalahan pengetikan~_~

~Sankyu~


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Did you?_

"Ara, kau Uchiha Sasuke kan putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto"

"Hn, benar bibi kalian mengenal orangtua ku" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Tentu saja dattebane Kaa-san mu sahabat baik ku dan Tou-san rekan kerja suamiku, benar kan Anata" ucap Kushina

"Haik, itu benar"

"Kalau begitu ayokita pulang bersama Sasuke" ajak Kushina

"Eh, pulang bersama arah rumah kita dan si Teme kan berbeda Kaa-san"

"Tentu, tidak kita akan ke Manshion Uchiha untuk menitipkan mu hari ini dan beberapabulan ke depan Naru"

"Tunggu, dulu jadi Kaa-san dan Tou-san mau pergi sekrang" ucapya sedih bagaimana tak sedih kalau akan di tinggal kedua orangtuanya meskipun tinggal di Manshion kekasihnya tapi tetap saja ia sedih

"kau jangan sedih Naru kami kan sudah janji akan sering menghubungimu" jawab sang kepala keluarga

"Hm, iya Tou-san Naru tidak akan sedih"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat dattebane, ayo Sasuke" ajak Kushina

"Hn, kalian duluan saja paman bibi aku bawa mobil"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan Teme Jaa, ayo Kaa-san Tou-san" ucap nyasambil masuk ke mobil miliknya

Sedangkan setelah kepergian Naruto dan orang tua nya Sasuke merenung" Bagaimana kalau si Dobe bertemu aniki ya apalagi wajah nya mirip dengan nya pasti akan ada masalah" batinya

"Sasuke-kun, kau belum pulang, pulang bareng yu Sasuke-kun" ucap suara manja ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura gadis populer di sekolah nya. dan Sakura juga sangat menyukai Sasuke bahakn bisa di bilang terobsesi pada Sasuke walaupun dia tahu kalau Sasuke seorang gay dan berpacaran dengan Naruto tidak menghilangkan obsesinya pada Sasuke, dia sangat membenci Naruto menurutnya karena Naruto Sasuke nya menjadi gay karena dulu setahunya sasuke bukan gay dan menyukai perempuan. diaakan melakukan cara apapun agar Sasuke menjadi miliknya walau dengan cara licik apapun akan dia lakukan

"Hn,tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil masuk ke mobil nya

"Awas, kau Naruto Sasuke akan menjadi miliku apapun caranya, hahaha" batinya dan tersenyum licik

Di Manshion Uchiha, Ruang Tamu

"Ara, Kushi-chan jadi dia yang namanya Naruto"

"Ya, begitu Miko-chan"

"Dia manis sekali Kushi-chan aku kira dia prempuan tadinya kau beruntung memiliki anak yang manis tidak seperti anaku yang datar seperti ayahnya"ucap Mikoto sambil melirik ke arah Fugaku

"Fugaku, aku titip anaku ya" ucap Minato

"Hn"ucap sang kepala keluarga Uchiha

"Sudah dulu ya Miko-chan sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat" ucap Kushina

"Ya hati-hati semoga kalian sampai dengan selamat ya" ucap Mikoto

"Ya ayo anata, Naruo kami pergi dulu jaga dirimu ya sayang" ucap Sang Kaa-san

"Pasti, Kaa-san Tou-san"ucapnya sambil sedikit menitikan air mata

"Sudah jangan menangis Naruto, kau kan laki-laki, Jaa ne kami permisi dulu" ucap Namikaze Minato sambil keluar dari Manshion Uchiha

"Naruto, kamarmu ada di lantai dua sebelah kamar Itachi" ucap sang ibu Uchiha

"Em, ya bibi tapi alau boleh tahu itachi siapa ya" tanya nya bingung

"Are, tidak usah panggil bibi panggil saja aku Kaa-san dan Fugaku Tou-san selama kamu di sini kamu putra kami juga Naru, dan itachi dia kakak Sasuke dia sedang sakit jiwa jadi jangan dekat-dekat denganya ya" ucap Mikoto lembut

"Sakit jiwa? Kenapa ada di sini Kaa-san"

"Dia tidak mau ke Rumah sakit jiwa jadi kami merawatnya di rumah saja Naru-chan"

"Oh, Gomen atas ucapan ku Kaa-san"

"Tidak apa Naru-chan"

"Baiklah, aku istirahat dulu ya Kaa-san permisi" ucapnya sopan sambil enuju kamarnya

Sepeninggalnya Naruto Fugaku berbicara serius pada sang istri

"Kau tidak salah memberikan kamar Mikoto? Kau tau kan Itachi sedang sakit jiwa dan wajah Naruto mirip dengan nya bisa saja kan Itachi merebut Naruto dari Sasuke" ucap Fugaku panjang lebar

"Tidak anata lagipula saat masih kecil kan Naru-chan menyukai Itachi dan sering bermain denganya jadi menurutku itu baik bagi kejiwaan Itachi"

"Kamarku yang mana ya?"

Bruk

"Ittai, sakit siapa sih yang menabrak ku" batin Naruto kesal

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat" sembur Naruto

"Hn" ucapnya sambil membantu Naruto

"Arigato" ucap Naruto sambil tersenum menebarkan pesona manis nya

Next Chapter: Orang yang di maksud si dia itu dan mungkin sedikit mini flashback kenangan antara Itachi dan orang yang di cintai nya ^.^

Haloo, Minna san saya Author baru di sini gimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Mohon Review nya Minna-san, karena Review anda bearti bagi saya Author baru... Mohon maaf bila ceritanya kurang memuaskan Minna semua dan maaf bila ada pengetikan yang salah dan kata-kata yang salah mohon pengertianya ^_^

Itanaru/Sasunaru? Silahkan Review nya Minna .. Arigatou Gozaimazu

Maaf bila ada kata atau pengetikan yang salah mohon di maklumi dan juga ceritanya yang masih pendek saya usahkan Next chapter selanjutnya akan bertambah panjang ~_~

cx


	3. Chapter 3 Flasback

Chapter 3 : Flashback Itachi

Di sebuah kota yang indah dan asri Konoha adalah kota yang masih sejuk karena banyak pepohonan di sekitarnya ada dua pasang kekasih yang sedang bersantai menikmati hari yang cerah.

"Main ke taman menyenangkan ya Tachi" ucap pemuda yang tak lain Uzumaki Kurama

"Hn" jawab si Sulung

"Grr, kau menyebalkan ya"

"Hn, ada apa kau mau bertemu di sini"

"Hah, kau ini aku ingin berbicara kalau aku akan berangkat ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan sekolah ku"

"Sekolah? Kenapa harus pindah" tanya si Uchiha Sulung penasaran

"Tou-san di pindahkan oleh perusahaan untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ke Kanada jadi aku juga pindah sekolah ke sana"

"Kenapa kau harus ikut tinggal di sini saja lagipula kan ada aku yang menjagamu" ucap nya Protektiv

 **Blush** , mendengar kata sang kekasih yang akan menjaganya pipinya terasa memanas

"Tak bisa Tachi kau kan tau alaanya karna aku tidak ingin berpisah dari orang tua ku lagipula Tou-san dan Kaa-san meminta ku untuk ikut, mereka takut terjadi hal buruk pada ku"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mengijinkan, Hm?"

"Oh ayolah Tachi nanti aku akan sering menghubungi mu kok, kau tenang saja"

"Kau tak akan mencari pacar di sana kan"

Twich

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau pikir aku akan menghianati mu begitu. Aku ke sana untuk sekolah Tachi **Se-ko-lah** bukan nya mencari kekasih Baka" ucap nya setelah menekan kata sekolah"

"Hn ya aku percaya padamu"

"Jadi? Boleh kan"

"Baiklah tapi jaga dirimu jangan sampai lupa makan dan teratur untuk tidur di tambah jangan lupa sering menghubungi ku mengerti?" ucapnya terkesan memerintah"

"Ya ya ya Baka no Tachi"

"Kapan kau pergi dan berapa lama baru kembali"

'Kalau pergi besok dan pulang mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun, dan ayo kita pulang aku mau mngemasi barang untuk besok"

"Hn ayo"

Mereka pun kembali ke rumah tepatnya Itachi mengantarkan sang Uzumaki ke kediaman nya mengunakan mobil miliknya. Sesampainya di depang rumah sang Uzumaki Kyubi pun membuka pintu mobil namun tertahan karena tangan Sulung Uchiha sedang memegangnya.

"Ada apa Tachi lepas aku mau masuk"

"Besok jam berapa kau pergi ke bandara?"

"jam delapan pagi memangnya kenapa"

"Aku mau mengantar mu dan melihat mu sebelum kau pergi ke Kanada" Ucapnya lirih

"Um baiklah aku tunggu Jaa sampai ketemu besok" ucap sang Uzumaki sambil keluar dari mobil milik sang Uchiha

Skip Time

Keesokan paginya di runah sang Uzumaki berkumpul sedang memaka sarapan paginya sebelum berangkat

"Kyu apa kau sudah selesai berkemas" tanya sang Kaa-san Uzumaki Mito

"Ya Kaa-san aku sudah selesai"

"Bagus ayo cepat sarapan"

"Ya Kaa-san"

"Ohayo Tou-san" Ucap Kyubi

"Ohayo Kyu" Sapa sang kepala keluarga Senju Hashirama

"Ne Tou-san Kaa-san nanti Itachi akan datang ke sini dan akan menjemput ku jadi kalian oergi berdua saja aku satu mobil dengan Itachi"

"Hm dasar kalian pasangan yang serasi" goda sang Kaa-san

"A-apa si Kaa-san" ucapnya malu dan merona

"Sudalah Mito jangan menggoda Kyu terus dia kan jadi malu"

"Kau ini selalu membela anakmu padahal aku kan hanya bercanda"

Sarapan mereka pun berjalan dengan tenang setelah selesai sarapan sang Kaa-sanUzumaki Mito membersihkan meja makan dan setelah beres mereka pun keluar menuju mobil untuk berangkat. Sesampainya di luar Kyubi sudah melihat mobil milik Itachi di depan sedang menunggunya.

"Itu dia Kaa-san Tou-san ayo berangkat Itachi sudah menungguku"

"Ya Kyu"

"Selamat pagi Oba-san Ji-san" Sapa Itachi sopan

"Pagi Itachi" Sapa balik mereka berdua

"Kau akan berangkat dengan Kyu kan Itach jadi ayo kita langsung berangkat" ucap sang kepala keluarga

"Hai/Hn" Ucap Kyubi dan Itachi

Mereka pun masing-masing memasuki mobil dan mulai berjalan menuju bandara yang mereka tuju. Di dalam mobil Itachi terjadi keheningan akhirnya Sulung Uchiha pun bernisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan

"Kyu aku pasti akan merindukan mu" ucap sang Uchiha

"Ya aku juga tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Sampai di Kanada hubungi aku" titah sang Uchiha

"Ya" Ucapnya singkat

Pembicaraan mereka selesai dan keheningan di mobil pun melanda beberapa menit berlalu mereka sampai di bandara .

"Arigato Itach telah mengantarkan ku"

"Tak masalah Kyu"ucapnya dia pun mencium bibir sang Uzumaki sebentar dan melepaskan nya

 **Blush**

"Itu tanda perpisahan dari ku Kyu" ucapnya lembut

"A-ah-y-ya Itachi"ucap Kyubi terbata

"Kyubi" teriak orangtua nya yang juga telah sampai di bandara

"Kaa-san Tou-san"

"Ayo masuk Kyu sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat, dan Itachi Arigato mau menjemput Kyu" Ucap sang Tou-san Kyubi

"Haik Tou-san" ucap Kyubi

"Hn, tak masalah Ji-san kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Ji-san Baa-san dan Kyu" ucapnya sopan

"Ya hati-hati Itachi ucap sang Tou-san Kyubi

Setelah mengantar Kyubi Itachi pun pulang ke Manshion Uchiha dengan perasaan tidak enak

"Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak" batin Itachi tapi diamenepis perasaan aneh nya

"Sampai di Manshion nya sang Uchiha pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ke esokan harinya Itachi bingung akan tingkah sang Kaa-san yang menangis.

"Ada apa Kaa-san kenapa Kaa-san menangis" tanya nya heran

"Kyubi Itachi Ky-kyu-bi hiks..hiks"

Perasaan sang Uchiha pun kembali tidak enak "Ada apa denganya Kaa-san?"

"Keluarganya kecelakaan kemarin ada pihak Rumah Sakit yang menelepon kita mereka kira kita keluarganya jadi mereka menghubungi kita dan katannya semua keluarganya meninggal karena luka nya cukup parah"

"Di mana Rumah Sakit itu Kaa-san" ucap itachi lirih

"Mereka ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha setelah kecelakaan terjadi para korban langsung di krim ke kota asal mereka masing masing dan nanti siang jenazah Kyubi dan keluarganya ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha berisap untuk di makamkan oleh saudara mereka"Ucap Mikoto lirih

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyu, kenapa kau harus pergi terlebih dahulu kenapa, arghh" ucapnya frustasi

Sang Uchiha pun berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha di temani sang Kaa-san dan san Tou-san tidak dengan Sasuke yang tidak ada di sampai Itachi pun berlari ke kamar Jenazah melihat sang kekasih yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

" bangun Kyu kenapa kau pergi duluan hah kenapa kau tidak mengajaku sayang" ucap Itachi lirih dan menangis "kenapa hah" ucap sang Uchiha beteriak histeris

Sang Kaa-san pun syok melihat putranya seperti orang gila beteriak dan berbicara sendiri"

Sang Tou-san pun menyeret Itachi untuk pulang karena menurutnya memalukan. Setelah hari berganti hari bulan berganti bulan tahun berganti tahun keadaan Itachi pun mulai membaik karena melakukan therapy kejiwaan untuk mengembalikan kejiwaan nya di rumah atas perintah sang Tou-san. Sasuke sendiri pun sudah tahu bahwa sang kakak Itachi sedang dalam therapy kejiwaan di rumah ia pun tersenyum sendu dan lirih memikirkan nasib kakak nya yang tragis

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi" . tanyaUchiha Fugaku Yah mereka semua sudah melakukan therapy Itachi selama hampir satu tahun mengingat sang Sulung adala pewaris Utama prusahaan nya

"Keadan nya mulai membaik tapi ia belum sembuh total tapi seiring berjalanya waktu ia akan sembuh total" jawab sang Dokter

"Hn baiklah Arigato" ucap sang kepala keluarga Uchiha datar

Setelah kejadian tragisitu pun lama-kelamaan kondisi kejiwaan Uchiha Itachi semakin membaik.

Flashback Off

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat" sembur Naruto

"Hn" ucapnya sambil membantu Naruto

"Arigato" ucap Naruto sambil tersenum menebarkan pesona manis nya

Saat Itachi melihat wajah Naruto dia tertegun teringat masa lalu nya namun dia berusaha menepis masa lalu.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa" tanya Naruto pada orang yang menabrak nya

"Hn, aku tak apa" jawabnya dingin

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto riang dan tersenyum manis

"Hn"

"Hei aku bertanya padamu kau bisa bicara kan?" ucapnya kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut.

Melihat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya ia tersenyum tipis senyum yang tak pernah ada setelah kejadian Kyubi nya dulu melihat Naruto di dalam hatinya ia merasa hangat seperti ada mentari yang masuk dan mencairkan dinding es hati sang Uchiha.

"Hn aku Uchiha Itachi"

Mendengar nama pemuda tersebut matanya membulat kaget pasalnya namanya seperti yang Mikto Baa-san ceritakan.

"Ka-kau Uc-uch-uchiha Ita-Itachi" tanyanya gugup

Mendengar nada gugup sang Blonde Itachi mengertimengaa ia takut pada namanya mungkin sang Kaa-san telah menceritakan kehidupan nya dulu.

"Ya dan kau tak usah gugup aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira" ucapnya lirih

Mendengar nada lirih sang Uchiha Sulung Naruto enjadi tidak enak."Eto gomen jika aku menyingung mu tapi aku tak bermaksud kok sungguh" ucapnya tersenyum

"Mau ke taman" ajak sang Uchiha

Next Chap: A Warm Heart For You. (Hati Yang Hangat Karena Kau)

Haloo Minna akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Gomen ya kalau masih banyak typo dan mohon pengertian nya! ^_^

Di sini Yuki jelasin kalau Uzumaki Kyubi itu sebenarnya kakak sepupu dari Naruto karena Uzumaki Mito kakak dar Uzumaki Kushina jadi masih tergolong ke dalam keluarga ^.^

Dan untuk Naruto sendiri dulu saat masih kecil keluarganya dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha terlebih dengan Uchiha Itachi dia baik dan menyayangi Naruto kecil berbeda dengan Sasuke saat masih kecil ia Arogan dan tidak menyukai Naruto bahkan membencinya dan tidak maubermain denganya. Dulu Naruto kecil angat suka pada Itachi dan mengaguminya. Namun saat ia dewasa ia lupa dengan Keluarga Uchiha yang dekat denganya dan melupakan Uchiha Itachi

Namun apakah suatu saat ia mengingat Itachi dan kembali menyukai Uchiha Sulung tersebut?.

Mohon Review dan Arigato Review nya Minna juga maaf bila ada salah ketik atau jalan ceritanya tidak memuaskan Minna semua. Arigato ~_~

Pair : Itanaru/Sasunaru? Please Vote.. Arigato^.^

 **Balasan Review:**

SayuriDaiseijou: hehe Arigato Review nya ya ^.^

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Hm, baik nnti saya pikirkan . Dan Arigato Review nya ya ^_^

Choikim 1310: Yap, hehe Review nya panjang ya gak apa dan Arigato sudah mau mereview fic ini ya ^.^

.3 : Ya, Arigato atas kritikan dan saran nya. Dan salam kenal juga ya ^_^

Humusemeuke : hehehe, iya nati sakura nasib nya akan sedikit di nistakan saja ya. dan ini sudah di lanjut fic nya . Arigato Review nya ^.^

Mariaerisa : Arigato saran nya . dan ini sudah di lanjut ya hehe. Ariagato Review nya ^_^

Uzumakinamikazehaki: Ini sudah di lanjut ya Arigato Review nya ^.^


	4. Chapter 4 : : A Warm Heart For You

Chapter: 4 : A Warm Heart For You

Mendengar nada lirih sang Uchiha Sulung Naruto enjadi tidak enak."Eto gomen jika aku menyingung mu tapi aku tak bermaksud kok sungguh" ucapnya tersenyum

"Mau ke taman" ajak sang Uchiha

"Ya ayo" ucapnya semangat

Taman di Manshion Uchiha sangat luas banyak pepohonan sejuk satu kata yang mengambarkan taman ini banyak tanaman dan bunga seperti bunga Matahari bunga Lavender dan Sakura. Cukup cantik bukan taman yang di rawat langsung oleh sang Nyonya Uchiha . tak terasa malam pun sudah tiba

"Err, sepertinya Itachi-san lebih tua dariku jadi boleh ku panggil Itachi-nii?"

"Hn terserah mu saja"

"Taman ini indah ya dan udara di sini sangat sejuk"

"Hn"

"Dasar irit kata menyebalkan sekali mirip teme dasar kakak- adik sama saja" batinnya dongkol sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Hah kenapa Naruto mirip dengan Kyubi ya dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan hangat saat bersama Naruto sama seperti dulu dengan Kyubi" batinnya

"Ne Itachi-nii kau kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Sesuatu apa itu" tanya Naruto karena Naruto adalah tipe yang penasaran dengan ya err- rahaia seseorang

"Seseorang mirip d...," Itachi Naru-chan ayo cepat berkumpul kita makan malam dulu" Ucap Mikoto dari ruang makan

"Ya Kaa-san sebentar" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak

"Tadi seseorang mirip apa maksudmu Itachi-nii?"

"Tidak ada ayo kita ke ruang makan" Itachi menarik Naruto ke ruang makan

"Eh baiklah" ucapnya pasrah

Sesampainya di ruang makan Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke dengan cool nya duduk di meja makan sambil melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan ada juga sang kepala keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya

"Teme kau sudah sampai"  
"Hn Dobe menurutmu aku siapa" ucapnya kesal

"Hehehe gomen Teme aku hanya bercanda"

"Kenapa kalian bisa sedekat ini seperti orang pacaran saja" Ucap Itachi bingung

"Ara Itachi kau tidak tahu ya kalau Naruto itu kekasihnya Sasuke" Ucap sang Kaa-san sambil membawa mangkuk besar dari arah dapur

"Kekasih kalian pacaran sudah lama?" ucap sang Sulung terkejut pasalnya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa adiknya memiliki kekasih

"Hn" ucap Sasuke datar

"Hehe iya Itachi-nii" Ucap Naruto malu dan sedikit merona

Sedangkan si Sulung Uchiha sedikit terdiam memikirkan hubungan adiknya dengan Naruto padahal si Sulung Uchiha ini sedikit mulai tertarik dengan Naruto yang secerah matahari dan hangat baginya . Naruto bisa mencairkan dinding es di hatinya yang di bangunya bertahun-tahun setelah kematian Kyubi nya. Tapi masih banyak cara untuk menjadikan Naruto miliknya bukan-/ pikirnya sinting

"Itadakimasu" Ucap Naruto dan Mikoto bersamaan

"Hn" balas Duo Uchiha Sasuke dan Fugaku

Sedangkan Naruto dan Mikoto yang mendengar nya hanya bisa swetdrop

"Itachi kenapa melamun ayo di makan nak" ucap Mikoto lembut

Sedangkan si Sulung yang mendengar ucapan sang Kaa-san tersadar dari lamunan nya "Hn" ucapnya datar

Lagi – lagi Naruto swetdrop mendengar nya sedangkan Mikto tersenyum memaklumi nya memang sifat Uchiha yang irit kata

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan hening mengngat semua anggota keluarga Uchiha irit kata terkecuali sang Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha

"Arigato atas makan malamnya sudah malam saya permisi ingin ke kamar" Ucap Naruto sopan dan membungkukan badan nya

" Silahkan Naru-chan" Ucap sang NyonyaUchiha

"Hn aku juga sudah selesai ingin beristirahat, ayo Naru ke atas bersama" Ucap sang Sulung

"Baiklah Itachi-nii permisi semua dan Teme" Ucapnya sambil menjauh dari ruang makan menuju lantai dua bersama sang Sulung Uchiha. Tanpa menyadari tatapan kesal dan tajam sang bungsu Uchiha

Setelah mereka berdua hilang dari ruang makan sang Bungsu memulai pembicaraan kepada orangtuanya

"Kaa-san Tou-san kenapa membiarkan kamar Naru di lantai dua dan bersebelahan dengan Aniki" ucapnya kesal

"Sasuke kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai keadaan aniki mu lagipula dia kan sudah sembuh ya kan Anata"Ucap sang Kaa-san

"Apa kata Kaa-san mu benar Sasuke kau terlalu berlebihan" timpal sang kepala keluarga

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir Kaa-san Tou-san kau kan tahu muka Naruto sangat mirip dengan Kyubi bagaimana kalau aniki melakukan hal macam-macam pada Naruto atau merebutnya dariku walaupun sudah sembuh tetap saja aniki masih merindukan Kyubi nya Kaa-san Tou-san" Ucapnya panjang lebar dan sedikit frustasi

"Tenanglah Sasuke itu tidak akan terjadi kami membiarkan Naruto satu lantai dan kamarnya di sebelah Itachi agar Itachi mendapatkan teman dan agar dia bisa sembuh total. Tolong mengertilah Sasuke ini semua demi Aniki mu" Ucap Mikoto lembut

"Hn baiklah terserah kalian saja tapi jangan sampai Naruto ku di rebut oleh Baka-aniki karena dia Miliku" Ucapnya dingin. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa membantah perkataan sang Kaa-san karena Kaa-san nya terlalu baik dan lembut.

"Hn kau tenang saja Sasuke" Gilirang sang kepala keluarga yang meyakinkan si Bungsu

"Aku sudah selesai aku mau tidur dulu Kaa-san Tou-san Oyasumi" Ucap nya kepada kedua orangtua nya

Setelah kepergian Sasuke gantian Mikoto yang terlihat sedang berpikir. "Anata apa rencana kita ini benar" tanyanya

"Kau tenang saja Mikoto inilah yang terbaik agar Itachi bisa sembuh total" Ucapn sang kepala keluarga yakin akan rencana nya.

Sedangkan di lantai dua di depan kamar milik Itachi dan Naruto. " Ne Itachi-nii aku mau istirahat dulu ya"

"Naruto" panggil Itachi

"Ya ada apa?"

"Oyasumi" Ucap Itachi singkat

Sedangkan Naruto yang kaget pun membalasnya " Oyasumi juga Itachi-nii" ucapnya sambil masuk ke kamarnya begitu pula dengan Itachi yang masuk ke kamar nya

Keesokan paginya di UchihaManshion _06.20_

Di dalam kamar Naruto "Hoam sudah pagi ya pukul 06.20 baiklah mandi dulu habis itu sarapan" ucapnya semangat

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto pun turun ke meja makan di sana sudah berkunpul Fugaku , Mikoto , Itachi , dan Tentunya Sasuke.

"Naru-chan ayo sarapan setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sasuke " Ucap Mikoto

"Haik Kaa-san"Ucap Naruto

Setelah selesai makan para Uchiha pun pergi untuk melakukan aktifitas nya masing-masing. Dan Sasuke Naruto pun berangkat untuk kesekolah nya . tepatnya Sasuke yang menyetir.

"Dobe aku mau ke toilet dulu ya kau tunggu di sini kita masuk ke kelas bareng" titah Sasuke

"Terserah mu lah Teme"

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal

"Baiklah baik Teme aku tunggu di sini" Ucap Naruto

Beberapa menit pun berlalu Naruto sedikit bosan menunggu Teme nya yang baginya lama padahal hanya pergi ke toilet. Akhirnya Naruto berinsiatif meninggalkan Sasuke ke kelas duluan

Tiba – tiba saat di jalan Naruto menabrak seseorang

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat jangan asal tabrak" seru orang itu

Naruto pun mendongkak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak "K-ka-kau" ucap Naruto terbata

TBC

Chapter 5 : Why Should You?

Siapa orang yang Naruto tabrak Next Chapter 5

Penjelasan: Naruto bersebelahan dengan kamar Itachi agar Itachi bisa sembuh yang artinya bisa melupakan masa lalu nya Kyubi, tapi ternyata itu hanya membuat Itachi menyukai Naruto

Dulunya Itachi dingin tapi ketika ada Naruto entah hatinya berubah menjadi hangat.

Oke Minna akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai juga, Arigato yang Sudah MeReview Fic ini J... Dan yang memberi semangat untuk mengetik,, Next chapter 5 di tunggu Ne (^_-) Arigato :3

Maaf bila ada kesalahan pengetikan mohon pengertian nya ^_^

Silahkan tinggalkan Review ^w^ dan maaf jika fic nya masih pendek Next Chapter 5 fic nya akan lebih panjang Arigato ^_)

Balasan Review My True Love :

Kuma Akaryuu: Ya kita lihat ending pair nya.. Arigato Review nya ^.^

Ryo : Yap ini sudah update ya.. Arigato Review nya ^_^

.3 : Arigato Review nya J

Nami Nami Chu : Ya saya Author baru dan salam juga serta Arigato Review nya ^.^

Vilan716 : Ya niatnya sih Sasuke sedikit di nistakan..( hahaha ketawa jahat/plak).. Arigato Review nya ^_^

Liaajahfujo : Ya nanti saya pikirkan ... Arigato Review nya J

Michhazz : Ini sudah di lanjut chapter nya ya... Arigato Review nya ^.^

Humusemeuke : Iya agak pendek mungkin chapter pertengahan nanti akan lebih panjang tunggu Next Chap nya yaa..Yup Itachi kasihan yaaa:3 Dan Arigato Review nya ^_^

SayuriDaiseijou : Hmm, saya juga masih bingung lebih baik mana Sasunaru/Itanaru hehehe... Arigato Review nya ya J

Choikim1310 : Yup lihat saja nanti Chapter berikutnya ya... Arigato Review nya ^.^

Yaoi readers-ssu : Arigato kritik nya ya ^_^

Guest : ini sudah saya sedikitperpanjangya J

Jasmine Daisyno Yuki : Arigato semangat nya yaaa. Dan Arigato Review nya ^.^

Yuko : Ini sudah lanjut ya.. Arigato Review nya ^_^

Susi : Ya saya usahakan fic nya sedikit panjang... Arigato Review nya ya J

Mariaerisa : Ini sudah lanjut ya... Arigato atas Review nya ^.^

MinGaara : Arigato Review nya ya ^_^

InmaGination : Iya dulu Kyubi pacarnya Itachi... Arigato Review nya ya J

Akashi : Hehe, Arigato Review nya ya ^.^

Guest : Ini sudah lanjut ya.. Arigato Review nya ^_^

Itanaru selalu : Ya nanti saya pikirkan ya ,, hehe .. Arigato Review nya J

Guest : Ya nanti saya usahkan lebih panjang... Arigato Review nya ya ^.^

Guest : Arigato Review nya ^_^

Kurata : Iya ini sudah update ya.. Arigato Review nya J

Hukira ; Ya ini sudah update... dan Arigato Review nya ya ^.^

Shiva : Ini sudah lanjut ya ... dan Arigato Review nya ^_^

Uchiha naru : Gomen kalau terlalu pendek kemungkinan panjangnya seperti di chapter 6 di pertengahan ya... Arigato Review nya ya J

Ok .. Semua Arigato Review nya yaa, dan semua Review sudah saya balas ya.. Gomen bila fic nya masih agak pendek (^_-)


End file.
